The Reason
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um pequeno devaneio sobre os sentimentos do Sam – Tag para o 5.22 – Sam's P.O.V.


**Título: **The Reason ( A Razão)

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Sinopse:** Um pequeno devaneio sobre os sentimentos do Sam – Tag para o 5.22 – Sam's P.O.V.

* * *

**The Reason (A Razão)**

Nossa vida era mesmo engraçada. Já tínhamos morrido tantas vezes, e sempre éramos trazidos de volta. E agora aqui estou eu novamente...

Não sei como vim parar aqui, céu ou inferno, qual dos dois me trouxe de volta, e também não sei se mereço mais esta chance.

Eu olho através do vidro da janela, e posso ver meu irmão. Dean está cercado agora de pessoas que o amam, Lisa, Ben... Levando uma vida normal, uma vida decente, como ele sempre mereceu.

Estaria ele feliz? Teria conseguido se encaixar novamente? Teria conseguido ser apenas um homem comum?

Estou aqui parado há horas, e não sei que atitude tomar. Devo bater naquela porta e dizer: "Hey, eu estou de volta", ou devo partir para bem longe e deixá-lo simplesmente viver?

Eu já fui um peso grande demais para Dean carregar. Fui arrogante, fui egoísta, e traí sua confiança. Deixei meu irmão para trás para seguir um demônio. Eu fui fraco, e me deixei manipular feito uma marionete, e mesmo assim Dean ficou ao meu lado. Mesmo que fosse apenas para me vigiar, e evitar que eu fizesse ainda mais burradas, ele ficou ao meu lado. Mesmo magoado, e com o coração ferido, ele permaneceu ali.

E quando eu finalmente encontrei meu propósito, ele estava ao meu lado, ele confiou em mim, e me deu forças.

Quando Lúcifer finalmente tomou o meu corpo, eu ainda estava lá, e podia ver claramente o medo e a dor estampados no rosto do meu irmão. Pude ver o seu desespero ao ver aquele ser que ele mais desprezava dentro do meu corpo, cometendo atrocidades, querendo exterminar a humanidade.

Eu gritava, preso dentro do meu próprio corpo, sem conseguir assumir o controle. Eu tinha fracassado mais uma vez.

E no momento em que Miguel, usando o corpo de Adam, e Lúcifer em meu próprio corpo, se confrontariam, eu senti ainda mais medo. Não medo por mim, não medo de morrer, mas medo pela humanidade, e por estar fracassando mais uma vez.

E mesmo naquele momento mais doloroso, meu irmão não me abandonou. Ele apareceu no momento exato, causando ainda mais ira naquele ser que me possuía. Eu podia sentir seu ódio, podia sentir meu corpo vibrar em resposta a sua raiva.

Mas Dean estava ali, firme e forte, por mim.

Eu gritei para que ele fosse embora, eu não queria vê-lo sofrer. Eu não queria que ele fosse ferido. Mas ele não podia me ouvir, era a minha voz que ele ouvia, mas não eram as minhas palavras. Eu queria confortá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu não tinha o controle da minha voz, eu nada podia fazer para detê-lo. E eu sentia a força de minha própria mão, machucando aquele que eu mais amava.

Eu via o sangue escorrer por sua face, e eu não podia parar, eu mais uma vez o estava decepcionando.

Então aconteceu tudo muito rápido, uma luz, um pequeno reflexo no Impala, deviou a atenção do maldito, e minhas lembranças voltaram... Lembranças da nossa infância, de todos os momentos em que estivemos juntos, em que lutamos juntos, momentos em que Dean sempre esteve ao meu lado. E foi esta sensação de segurança, de proteção, de me sentir amado, que me deu forças, e finalmente eu consegui recuperar o controle do meu corpo.

Dean estava arrasado, eu queria poder cuidar dele, ter certeza de que ficaria bem. Eu queria dizer um milhão de coisas. Mas não tinha tempo para isso, eu tinha que agir rápido, antes que Lúcifer conseguisse retomar o controle.

Fiz o que precisava ser feito, e seria mentira seu dissesse que não senti medo. Ao olhar aquele abismo, eu senti um medo tão grande que achei que não fosse conseguir. Mas eu sabia que não podia falhar, era minha única chance. Olhei mais uma vez para o meu irmão, e mesmo sem palavras ele me disse que eu conseguiria, ele me deu forças, e então eu pulei... E quando senti Miguel, no corpo de Adam, tentar me puxar de volta, eu o levei comigo. Então tudo estava acabado.

Agora as dúvidas são tantas, que eu me sinto mais uma vez perdido. Não sei como será minha vida daqui pra frente. Não sei como meu irmão irá encarar o meu retorno. Não sei se ele me perdoou. Mas eu não vou desistir. Eu não posso. Porque apesar de todos os meus erros, apesar de todos os meus defeitos, eu o amo mais do que a mim mesmo. E agora eu sei... Encontrei a verdadeira razão para recomeçar.

* * *

**_The Reason (__Hoobastank)_**

**A Razão**

_I'm not a perfect person_

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito

_But I continue learning_

Mas eu continuo aprendendo

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você

_And so, I have to say before I go_

E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

_That I just want you to know_

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

...

_I've found out a reason for me_

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

_To change who I used to be_

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

_A reason to start over new_

Uma razão para começar de novo

_And the reason is you_

E a razão é você

...

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

Eu sinto muito ter te magoado

_It's something I must live with everyday_

É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias

_And all the pain I put you through_

E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar

_I wish that I could take it all away_

Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas

_That's why I need you to hear_

É por isso que eu preciso que você escute

...

_I've found out a reason for me_

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

_To change who I used to be_

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

_A reason to start over new_

Uma razão para começar de novo

_And the reason is you  
_E a razão é você

_And the reason is you  
_E a razão é você

_And the reason is you  
_E a razão é você

_And the reason is you_

E a razão é você

...

_I'm not a perfect person  
_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

_I never meant to do those things to you  
_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você

_And so I have to say before I go  
_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

_That I just want you to know_

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

...

_I've found out a reason for me  
_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

_To change who I used to be  
_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

_A reason to start over new  
_Uma razão para começar de novo

_And the reason is you_

E a razão é você

...

_I've found out a reason to show  
_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar

_A side of me you didn't know  
_Um lado meu que você não conhecia

_A reason for all that I do  
_Uma razão para tudo que faço

_And the reason is you_

E a razão é você

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Aos meus leitores, por favor não se assustem, eu não mudei o meu estilo de escrever. Acho que a abstinência de Supernatural me faz mal, eu fico querendo escrever coisas, e aí está. Eu amo esta música, e acho que a letra combina muito com o Sam.

Beijokas a todos!


End file.
